


One Plus Three

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Upon the Apple-Lotus [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Gundam Wing
Genre: Airbender!Trowa, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa was an Airbender, and the Southern Temple was empty, and honestly, he rather expected it to stay that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Plus Three

Trowa expects people in the Temple about as much as he expects the sky to fall; which is to say, he doesn't. So it surprises him when a Sky Bison settles in the orchards, and three children all but tumble off the saddle, and he accepts an offered peach from his ever-present companion of a flying lemur. He does not, actually, know how to handle strangers. Not anymore.

 

He doesn't try to hide himself. He's been living up here for years now, trying to clean the place up. He wont let them drive him from his new-found home, no matter who they are.

 

Though the way they catch sight of him and freeze, like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar, compels him to offer them a smile.

 

Two of the three are wrapped up in blue, with brown hair and blue eyes that are a credit to their culture. Trowa lets his eyes trace Water triangles and a sharp, angled blade. He doesn't know as much about the Water Tribe down here; they exist, and they're small, and occasionally he goes to watch them, but usually Trowa lets them be. There are no men there-- no adult men, at least-- and what he knows should be a thriving people has dwindled to one smaller village.

 

The youngest child-- the smallest-- has familiar enough tattoos, and a bald head, and a wardrobe of orange. And a glider.

 

He's an Air bender.

 

Trowa reaches up to finger the amulet he was given for his Mastery, in lee of tattoos that went out of practice a century ago, and considers.

 

He doesn't get a lot of time to consider long. The child is bouncing up to him, light on his feet, and then he's on his toes and in the air, so he neither has to look up and Trowa does not need to look down.

 

“Hi! I'm Aang! These are my friends, Sokka and Katara! What's your name?”

 

“Trowa.” Trowa bites into his peach and offers it up to the lemur, who trills and takes a bite itself. He doesn't have a name, exactly. Even the name Trowa doesn't actually belong to him, but it's what he's been using, and he doesn't see a lot of harm in telling them it. As far as he's aware, there's nobody looking for someone with that name, and he looks Earth Kingdom enough that they shouldn't pin it to him, anyway.

 

The girl doesn't waste much time following Aang up to him, eyes wide and open and  _curious_ . “We didn't think anyone would be up here...”

 

Sokka-- or the one Trowa assumes to be Sokka, since it sounds like a boy's name-- is at least gracious enough to continue watching Trowa suspiciously from several feet away from the Bison, at a safe not-lick-able distance.

 

It's a start.

 

 


End file.
